


Wings || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [32]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Soulmates, Wing!AU, Wings, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Prompt based off this tumblr post:"Each person having a different style, shape and colour.-Your soulmate has the exact same shape and colour as yours.-Some people are born with two colours.-NO GENDER-SPECIFIC WING COLOURS.-Meeting someone with the exact same colour, shape and style and going out for ice cream.-Lying on the couch at night, after a bad day at work/school and having your wings wrap around you.-Going to a park, jumping off a swing and having your wings shoot out.-Just wings.-WiNGS-Wings-WINGS.-The fact this almost has 200 notes make me so happy. Stay Strong Wing Fandom-34,000+ notes. You people are living your lives right."





	Wings || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/157493890-phan-one-shots-~-wings  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/146754338619/wings-phan

Phil sat down with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day at work and honestly he had enough of his boss yelling in his face. His boss's wings were small and grey and nothing special. Phil despaired for the person who was his soul mate. 

Sometimes Phil thought the reason his boss hated him so much was because of his wings. Phil's were long and elegant and reached the tips of his fingers when he stretched his arms out whilst his boss's hardly reached his elbows. Phil's feathers were glossy and shone in the sun whilst his boss's were always ruffled and most of the time he looked like he wished he didn't have them since some of the feathers fell out.

However, Phil's wings were charcoal black and they tended to attract a lot of stares since it was a rare colour to have. Most people had white, silver, grey, gold, pink or light blue. Those were the normal colours. It was only slightly uncommon to have a vibrant colour like red or yellow but most people admired those kind of wings. The colour black was hardly ever seen and people tended to be wary of those who had black wings. They thought they were a sign of evil. 

Phil sometimes wondered what it was like for his soul mate who had identical wings to him. How had they coped with it all? Maybe they were from somewhere where it was accepted. Phil dyed his hair to match his wings when he stopped caring about what others thought and quite liked the look. He was sort of dark and mysterious but in truth he was the kindest person around and the few friends he had knew that he was a giant teddy bear. He hoped having dark wings didn't hurt his soul mate or influence their behaviour in a bad way. Even if it did, Phil would find a way to help them because your soul mate is absolutely perfect in your eyes and you want to help them in any way you can because you're made for them. 

Phil gave another sigh and took a sandwich out of his lunch box. He liked to get away on break and usually chose to sit at the fountain next to a park where the sun almost always broke through the clouds. He had gotten used to the occasional stares and didn't feel ashamed of his wings any more like when in high school people would tease him for them. 

Phil took a bit of his sandwich and looked up at the blue sky feeling a lot more peaceful out of the office. He wanted a more adventurous job but until he saved up he couldn't travel like he wanted to. It was only temporary but Phil got a master's degree in Geography and English and wanted to become a journalist and travel the world - maybe even become an author. 

His day dreams were halted when someone coughed, "Ahem." which caught Phil's attention. Phil looked down from the sky to see a petite girl standing anxiously in front of him. She had small wings which were an ombre of silver and white. 

Phil sighed, "Look if you're going to give me a remark about my wings I've heard them all-"

"No." she interrupted quickly, smiling nervously. "I didn't want to say anything mean."

"Oh, sorry. Can I help you?" Phil asked, smiling warmly at the small girl.

"My name's Sally and I-I just wanted to warn you that I saw someone walk through here five minutes ago with black wings. I don't know if you've found your soul mate yet but I thought I'd let you know-"

"Thank you!" Phil exclaimed and jumped to his feet, hugging Sally. "Thanks so much." Phil grinned, pecking her cheek. 

"It's okay." She giggled and pointed down a path, "They went that way." She smiled kindly and watched as Phil grabbed his bag, shoving his lunch in and sprinting down the path, throwing one last 'thanks' over his shoulder at Sally who smiled to herself before walking back to her friends. 

Phil ran down the path and through the park. He'd been looking for his soul mate for 25 years and he wasn't going to pass it up this opportunity - even if Sally was lying. There was a large possibility she was telling the truth and she seemed nice enough. Phil kept running until he came round a bend and into the pond - section of the park.

A large duck pond was in the centre surrounded by many trees and benches as well as old couples and children feeding the ducks and swans. Phil puffed out a breath, frantically scanning the area. He could see the rest of the park until the exit gates but no one with black wings caught his eye. Phil felt his shoulders slump and turned back to the water.

He walked over to it and flopped down on a bench, watching a young girl feed a group of signets carefully watched by their mother. Phil closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He'd either missed his chance or that girl screwed him over. He flattened his hair back in place and opened his eyes again to stare out at the water. Might as well finish his lunch there.

He looked up across the pond and saw a group of kids doing the same as the girl on Phil's side, only they were feeding ducks. One of the kids had bright blue wings amongst the others who had pale pinks and pastel yellows and purples. Phil watched as the boy separated from the group and along the water's edge. He was walking with intention and Phil was curious as to where he was going. Suddenly he stopped at a bench almost exactly opposite Phil and started talking to someone sitting there.

Phil looked up to see who was there and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw who the boy was talking to. He couldn't make out his face very well from far away but what Phil could make out was an unmistakeable pair of charcoal coloured wings. Phil swallowed and grabbed his bag, swiftly making his way round the side of the pond. 

As he finally began to get closer he heard a little of their conversation. "Mum says black wings are evil." The boy said.

"Well I'm not evil." The black-winged boy replied, chuckling a little.

"You don't look evil. Anyway, my friends just wanted to know why they're black. See ya!" The blue-winged boy said casually and started walking back to the group feeding the ducks. 

"Bye." The black winged boy chuckled and Phil's heart fluttered. He swear he hadn't heard anything so beautiful. There was a chance he was not his soul mate if their wings weren't the same shape or size but Phil felt something. Somehow he just knew and he patted his hair down to try look presentable. He hoped his soul mate liked him. 

Phil took in a deep breath before walking towards him. As he approached he could finally make out their features, even if it was from the side of their face. His hair was a mocha brown and his skin was a faded bronze colour which made him look radiant. There was a small dimple in his cheek since he was smiling softly and his eyes were a warm chocolate brown colour which made Phil shiver. He looked perfect, hopefully he was nice.

The boy tapped his fingers against the bench, unaware of Phil walking towards him. He looked out over the water with a faint smile before closing his eyes and savouring the sun on his face. Phil bit his lip as he was only a metre away from him now. Should he say something or wait for them to notice? He stopped and watched the boy, with his eyes still closed, take in the sun until he turned it in Phil's direction. Phil watched in awe as he blinked his eyes open, his dark lashes fluttering softly.

The boy froze as he looked at Phil, his eyes widened and his mouth dropping open as he took in the wings on Phil's back. Phil's face heated up as the boy's eyes roamed over his face with shocked curiosity until their eyes locked. 

"Um, hi." Phil started nervously.

The boy swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His wings, however, seemed to stretch out and Phil noticed with a smile that they were as long and shiny as Phil's. They were identical - they were soul mates. 

Phil chuckled when the boy continued to gawp at him in awe. He walked slowly towards the bench and sat down next to him. 

"So, what's your name?" Phil smiled warmly.

"D-dan." The boy stuttered, his cheeks turning a shade darker and Phil giggled. Dan was adorable.

"Well Dan, how does a coffee sound?" Phil asked, biting his lip anxiously. 

Dan blushed darker but a grin broke onto his face and he looked up at Phil through his lashes and Phil nearly swooned. "I'd love to." He replied timidly and both of them grinned like fools. Phil had finally found his soul mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
